Broken
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Truth was she was broken. He couldn't fix her and she was so broken. Nate/Tess. One-shot for 101 prompts.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Camp rock. Wish I did (: xD**

Also, this is for **MissAnomaly** - who suggested I do Broken for the 101. I'm sorry that it's not very good (:

This is number **nine**,Broken.

* * *

Everyone simply presumed Tess Tyler had the perfect life.

Her Mom was an international superstar.

_But she was never home for Christmas. Tess spent every Christmas alone with her current step-daddy; she couldn't believe her Mother had gotten married. Again. She could never reach her by cell phone, and they had never been terribly close. TJ Tyler forgot Tess' sixteenth birthday and everyone was there to witness her growing up besides the woman who gave her life._

Her two seemingly best friends followed her around faithfully, always by her side and at her command – like well trained dogs.

_But Tess only kept them on a leash because she was scared of them leaving her. If she left them to branch out, they'd discover their own talent – they'd leave her to be some crappy solo singer. And she needed someone to constantly tell her she was doing great, how beautiful she always looked. Tess could never let Peggy and Ella discover they could do so much better at Camp rock once they'd ditched the bitch._

She had the voice of an angel, words coming out so perfectly without any effort required.

_But singing was her escape. Before Camp rock, she was a shy and withdrawn little girl – too nervous to make friends in the playground, and spent the first year of high school alone – blundering around the halls to escape the oncoming thunder of the popular girls she admired so much. She looked at them and knew if she tried hard she could too be a popular, she could control and twist other peoples lives just like they did to her everyday._

All the boys wanted to date her.

_But truthfully, Tess had only ever wanted Shane Gray at her clutches. He was rugged, handsome… a rock star. She was stunning, beautiful and believed with all her heart Shane could learn to love her the way she admired and loved him so._

_But he fell for the kitchen helper. And Tess could never understand why._

All the girls wanted to be her friends.

_But Tess knew that the only reason people wanted to be in her clique, was because when you were inside – you got to look on at the poor pathetic losers Tess tortured everyday and thank God you weren't one of them._

Tess Tyler tried to stay strong. She was given her first taste of what she dished out on the night of final jam – when Peggy announced she was sick of her having to pick up the slack. Tess was shocked. No one had ever spoken out against her before, and as she ordered Peggy to come back (Tess never begged) she only grew angrier and angrier as Peggy ignored her demands and walked away. Tess flared up at poor, innocent Ella – shouting that she really better not mess up. Because maybe Tess needed them to complete the act, but as Ella also walked away – she knew the show must go on, and that she _could _do it alone. She walked out onto the stage without her two co-workers (because she had never really thought of them as _friends _to begin with) and seeing her Mom in the audience brought her hope. She worked her way through the song and smiled and gave it all she had, one eye on the judges and one eye on her Mom at all times. She couldn't help but notice Nate Black in the judge's panel – Jason and Shane were thoroughly enjoying her performance, dancing along and having a good time. But he just sat taking notes – did he like her? Didn't he? That was probably when she first became interested in Nate Black. She hated the way his eyes seemed so disconnected from her performance, she _craved _his attention. _Look at me _she silently pleaded. Tess continued to give it her all, until her Mom's attention was no longer focused on her. She desperately tried to gain it back, but it only made her look like a fool in front of everyone – and lose the title of the winner of final jam.

And she had wanted to record with Shane Gray so badly.

She ran off stage in tears, and just ran and ran in her high heels. She felt her make-up run but for once she didn't care. She just wanted to be vulnerable. She kicked off her boots and just sat by the glittery lake – sobbing and inhaling its beauty. After a few moments she felt an arm snake around her shoulders, and she looked up in surprise to find Nate there.

"Why are you here?" she mumbled, wiping her eyes. Even in her moments of weakness, she never showed it to anyone.

"Because you looked like you needed a friend" he replied, smiling a little at the blonde girl.

And she opened up to him. He listened intently as the story poured out of her. All the neglect and the heartbreak piece by piece. He squeezed her shoulder and told her how brave she was, and just sat with her – offering comfort, which she took without fight. She had his attention, but all she needed was his shoulder to cry on, and it felt so nice to have somebody care.

Truth was she was broken. He couldn't fix her and she was so broken.


End file.
